


Stand up

by Kingrii07



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrii07/pseuds/Kingrii07
Summary: Volleyball Au! Tsunayuki will do her best to win the championship with her teammates and this ankle injury will not stop her. 18Fem!27





	Stand up

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Volleyball AU! And Fem!Tsuna
> 
> Unbeta'd

 

Set five and the current score is 14-15

The first team to have two point lead will be the winner.

Both teams are strong and the audience doesn't know who will win.

Would it be Kyoto high or Namimori high?

But the Volleyball team of Namimori high is in pinch. Two of their best players are pulled out due to blocking injury and has yet to return and now their libero had a slip accident with spilled water causing her to sprain her left ankle when she saved the ball.

The game is stopped for the meantime to clean the floor and pull out their libero who happened to be Sawada Tsunayuki to treat her injured ankle.

The game resume without the three best players and the Namimori team is having a problem fighting to keep the ball alive.

And then the Kyoto high scored.

15-15

Two more points

and the Kyoto high will win, but fate is with Namimori high this time.

The crowd cheered which took the players attention and to their shock, the two injured Namimori high players are back and waiting to be switched, but there is no Tsunayuki to be seen.

"PLAYER SWITCH!"

The first to return is Hitomi. The middle blocker.

16-15

The second is hitomi's twin, Hirumi, the wing spiker and ace.

16-16

The crowd are nervous.

One more point and one of them will win.

All of their attention is on the ball and the one who is serving is Kyoto high. They didn't notice two people came out from the back room and they were startled when the referee didn't blew the whistle, but declare another player switch.

"PLAYER SWITCH"

There they saw the injured libero entering the court.

"Sawada is back in the game!" The commentators simultaneously shouts.

Tsuna's teammates looks at her in worry, but the brunette keeps walking to her position as if she is not injured.

There it is, those beautiful sunset hue eyes which seem to shout her determination, looking at them despite the excruciating pain she is feeling from her left ankle.

"I, Sawada Tsunayuki, promises you even with this stupid injury that as long as I'm inside the court I will keep the ball alive! That's why hit the ball with everything you have!" Tsuna shouts.

Everyone near the Namimori Volleyball team looks at the female libero in awe. Even her family and their friends especially her brother and father.

"SAWADA!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! NAMIMORI!"

"SAWADA YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Their captain, who is almost on the verge of giving up after their last strongest defense fighter get injured, held up her hand requesting for a high five.

The other players gave her high fives and their coach gave them a huge grin and proud look when he saw their determined looks.

"LET'S WIN THIS!" The coach shouts

"HAI!" The girls shouts back.

_Once upon a time there was a girl who is always being bullied because of her clumsiness, low grades and weak looking body._

_Her name is Sawada Tsunayuki and she has an older brother whose name is Giotto. She is always being compared to her brother by the people around them because Giotto is the opposite of her._

_Giotto is always the best student and best child in the eyes of their father._

_Tsuna loves her family, but she can't help herself feel that she is unwanted that's why she always strive to get better with everything, but no matter what she do, everyone never acknowledges her._

_Then, her brother is declared as the heir of the large well known company and Mafia group._

_Sawada Tsunayuki immediately loses her will to get acknowledged._

_When she turned 11, her 14 year old brother is called to Italy, leaving her and their mother alone in Japan._

_Tsuna loves her mother because she never had favorites between her and Giotto. She is always supportive to what her daughter is doing and now Tsuna is left alone again, Nana urges her daughter to not give up._

_One day, Tsunayuki met a weird girl, her name is Narumi, who happens to be a Volleyball player in another school and asks her to play with her._

" _I don't know how to play volleyball" the brunette answers._

_The black haired girl gave her a huge grin. "Then, I will teach you how to play"_

_In the end, Tsunayuki ended up playing the said sport with the position of Libero. With her agility she immediately gets used to the position._

_As day passes our dear brunette meets more Volleyball players courtesy of Narumi, but Tsunayuki is not interested playing in a team because of her fears of being rejected by namimori Volleyball team despite her incredible receives and agility._

_Her love to Volleyball is kept in secret because she doesn't want anyone destroying her one and only love because of her low self-esteem and bad reputation._

_When Tsuna became high school student, Narumi found out that Tsuna is being bullied in her school and decided to transfer to Namimori High along with some of her teammates for the purpose of winning the Nationals with the brunette._

_Tsuna is a freshman while Narumi and the others are sophomores and they became the key players that made the Girls Volleyball team invincible._

_At first, the students doesn't believe that Tsunayuki can play because of her clumsiness and Dame reputation, but they immediately ate their insults when Tsunayuki showed her skills by keeping the ball alive and giving her teammates numerous chances to return the score._

_Not long after that, Tsunayuki earns the title of Namimori's Guardian Angel and her bad reputation is now long forgotten._

_The Girls Volleyball team of Namimori earned a spot in the Nationals and the townspeople of Namimori are proud with them._

_But the Volleyball team loses their chance in the championship because of one point and Tsunayuki blames herself for that one point. The ball was touched once and she runs for it, but she wasn't fast enough to catch it and ended up losing the game._

_Her friends and teammates are not blaming her and accepted their defeat, but Tsunyuki still blames herself because of it._

_Of course there are tears, but they can do nothing about the loss._

" _I PROMISE!" Tsunayuki shouts in front of her teammates with tears flowing from her beautiful eyes._

_The team ate I side the locker room and preparing their things so that they can leave the arena._

_Tsuna's shout earns her teammates attention._

" _I promise that I will not miss another chance like that and bring our team to championships! I will make our senpai's dream come true!" She continue._

_Narumi, who is also Tsuna's best friend, bawled her eyes and hugs the brunette._

_Yes it is their dream to win the Nationals, but they want to win as a team._

" _Idiot! Don't take all the blame. We are strong, but they are stronger that's why we will train harder and win the Nationals as a team!" Their captain, Narumi, said with so much determination._

_And because of that loss, they trained harder._

_The director and principal of Namimori High are as supportive like before and provided them with best equipment and funds which they are really glad._

_For some reason, Tsuna earns the interest of the scariest person in Namimori who happens to be Hibari Kyoya._

" _You've become a fine omnivore." The perfect said to the tired brunette who had just finished her jog with the captain of Boxing club Ryohei and and baseball ace Takeshi_

_Tsuna was really shocked and made her unable to speak._

" _Your stupid herbivorous father and brother are idiots to not notice your skills." He said before leaving the shell-shocked brunette and that is the start of their beautiful relationship._

_And they have the chance again to win the Championship._

_Their hard work earned their current position and all they need to do is fight and never give up._

_In front of them is their enemy team, the Kyoto high who won the previous championship._

_The stadium is full and the audience are shouting for each team to win._

꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱

It has been almost five years since their last visit and Giotto and his friends are excited to meet their precious family.

'I owe my little sister an apology for making her life miserable.' Giotto said to himself while watching the buildings inside their service.

With him are his father,Iemitsu, his tutor reborn, and his friends/guardians. There are also two more cars following them which consists the Arcobaleno, the Mare sky, and Varia.

Flashback one week ago

Giotto finally became the Vongola Decimo and before he starts his job, Timoteo the previous boss of vongola told him to go back to Japan and have some quality time with his mother and fix his relationship with her.

And when he called his mother about their return, Nana was very happy.

_[Next week Saturday?! Your sister and I are not at home that day. We will be attending a game in Tokyo. Namimori High's Volleyball team will be playing for championship and we cannot miss that game.] Nana said dejected from the other line._

For some reason, Giotto felt bad about this. "It's alright mom. We could also watch the game. We will go there directly from airport."

 _[Really?! Tsu-chan will be happy! Let's not tell her about this. It will be a good surprise.]_ his mother was really ecstatic.

For some reason, the Sky Arcobaleno's daughter heard about the Volleyball game and asks her mother to watch the game and mother complied which ended with the other Arcobaleno joining them.

Yuni, the daughter of Sky Arcobaleno, told his best friend Byakuran about the said game and the Mare sky, who happens to be into that sport, immediately ordered a ticket for the game

Lussuria has been watching the japanese volleyball game since last year and kept his silence about it. His favorite team is of course the Namimori High and when he heard that Vongola Decimo and his guardians will be watching the said game, oh he was ecstatic, after all Giotto's younger sister will be participating the championship.

What shocked Lussuria is that Vongola is not aware of Tsunayuki's affiliation with the said sport and when he told his boss about it, Xanxus gave him a wild feral smirk and ordered him to buy the ticket so that he can see what kind of stupid expression will the Vongola Decimo make.

End of flashback

Finally, the mafia guys arrived and Nana greeted them with a huge smile on her face.

Iemitsu kisses his wife and then they noticed the absence of one particular person.

"Where's Tsuna-fish?" Iemitsu asks.

"She can't meet you right now, but she's inside —come on. You guys missed three sets already and the game is really heated. Kyoto high is leading with sets while Namimori has one, but I think Namimori will win the fourth set." Nana said.

They followed her and while on their way they can hear the loud cheers from the stadium. When they enter the stadium, the booming cheers is deafening. Nana lead them to their seats and they are glad that the seat they got is the nearest to the players.

The seat are located behind the boxes of advertisements few meters away from the court.

When they are seated, Reborn notices his student looking for someone. "You're like a worm. Calm down." Reborn sternly said.

"But I can't see Tsu-chan" he said and Nana hears what his son said.

Nana smiled and calls Giotto. "Gio-kun— if you're looking for your sister, shes there —her jersey number is 7" and with she said, all of their head snapped to where Nana is pointing.

Tsuna and her teammates are having their time out and the said girl is facing her back to them.

Xanxus laughs out loud when The Vongola Decimo and his Guardians along with Tsunayuki's father, gapes like idiots at the sight of the libero.

Tsuna is too focused with the game and didn't notice the arrival of her family and their friends. She and her teammates returned to the game and fight like their lives are on stake.

The fourth set ended with Namimori's win. The commentators replayed Tsuna's flawless dive to save the ball which gave Hirumi the chance to spike the ball which the Kyoyo High wasn't able to block.

Giotto and his friends found themselves cheering for Namimori high and especially for the brunette.

Then the fifth and last set of the game begun.

The twin middle blockers of Namimori high was able to stop couple killer spikes from the ace of Kyoto high, but the two injured their fingers and Namimori high's coach decides to pull them out to treat their fingers.

[The twins are out for the meantime and Namimori High is quite having a problem with their defense.] one of the commentator said.

[But Sawada Tsunyuki and Akai Narumi are still in the game, but can the freshmen handle the monstrous strength of Kyoto high?] the other commentator said.

"Go Tsu-chan! Naru-chan!" Nana cheers.

Players of each team are flying and diving just to score and save the ball. The person who stands out the most is none other than Tsunayuki who has been diving, running, and foot saving the ball.

The current score is 14-14 and the ball has been alive for two minutes. The girls are now feeling tired, but Tsunayuki cannot let herself lag. So, when Kyoto high gave them the killer spike one of Nami high's substitute middle blocker manages to do one touch and the ball flew towards the audience. It just happened that the audience are her family.

They need to save the ball.

"TSUNA!" Narumi shouts to the brunette who is already running to save ball.

'My arms are too short and those advertisements are in the way! I can't make it!' Tsuna screams inside her head and then she remember something very useful.

Her legs.

She can save the ball with her foot!

And she jumps and kicks the ball back to her teammates with a shout. "LAST!" And she fell.

She fell on the vacated chairs where Giotto and his Friends formerly sitting. They avoided to be hit by the ball but the brunette has another plan and kicks it.

That was really awesome.

Tsuna immediately stands up and runs back to her teammates, but when she jumps from the boxes of advertisements and lands on the floor, she wasn't aware of the spilled water on the floor where her left foot landed and she slipped.

The only thing Tsuna felt is the pain. The excruciating pain coming from her left ankle. She wasn't able to stand up again.

Her teammates were not aware of her slip when they scored. They were cheering and when they noticed someone important missing, they immediately looked for her and they sees her laying on the floor with tears flowing from her eyes wile holding her left ankle.

"TSUNA!" They shouted and run towards her while their coach followed.

"I-It hurts" Tsuna cried when Narumi arrived.

Tsuna sees the worried look from their faces and then Narumi notices the water on the floor. "Coach! There is a spilled water!" The captain angrily said to their coach.

The higher ups immediately stops the game and called for the medical team to treat the injured libero. Tsuna's family wanted to be with the brunette, but the marshals disbanded allow them.

"Who was it?!" Iemitsu angrily asks the investors. "Who spilled the damed water there?!" The father continued.

"It wasn't someone's fault, sir. The water came from the air conditioning from above. The equipments are at fault" one of the investigators answered.

"I'm going to su—" Iemitsu's rage is stopped all thanks to Reborn who kicks the said man in the shin.

"Continue your work. I'll handle this man." The hitman said which the investigators complied.

After watching the the replay of the moment Tsuna slips and cleaning the whole court from water leaks The game resume without the three best players and the Namimori team is having a problem fighting to keep the ball alive.

And then the Kyoto high scored.

15-15

Two more points and the Kyoto high will win, but fate is with Namimori high this time.

The crowd cheered which took the players attention and to their shock, the two injured Namimori high players are back and waiting to be switched, but there is no Tsunayuki to be seen.

"PLAYER SWITCH!"

The first to return is Hitomi. The middle blocker.

16-15

The second is hitomi's twin, Hirumi, the wing spiker and ace.

16-16

The crowd are nervous.

One more point and one of them will win.

All of their attention is on the ball and the one who is serving is Kyoto high. They didn't notice two people came out from the back room and they were startled when the referee didn't blew the whistle, but declare another player switch.

"PLAYER SWITCH"

There they saw the injured libero entering the court.

[Sawada is back in the game!]The commentators simultaneously shouts.

Tsuna's teammates looks at her in worry, but the brunette keeps walking to her position as if she is not injured.

There it is, those beautiful sunset hue eyes which seem to shout her determination, looking at them despite the excruciating pain she is feeling from her left ankle.

"I, Sawada Tsunayuki, promises you even with this stupid injury that as long as I'm inside the court I will keep the ball alive! That's why hit the ball with everything you have!" Tsuna shouts.

Everyone near the Namimori Volleyball team looks at the female libero in awe. Even her family and their friends especially her brother and father.

"SAWADA!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! NAMIMORI!"

"SAWADA YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"THAT'S MY SISTER OVER THERE!"

"GO! GO! TSU-CHAN!"

Their captain, who is almost on the verge of giving up after their last strongest defense player get injured, held up her hand requesting for a high five.

The other players gave her high fives and their coach gave them a huge grin and proud look when he saw their determined looks.

"LET'S WIN THIS!" The coach shouts

"HAI!" The girls shouts back.

Tsunayuki let the adrenaline take over her and crouches with arms spread.

"BRING IT ON!" She shouted and the Kyoto High gave their best and powerful serve.

The ball went past the middle blockers and almost fall to the middle of Nami high, but Tsuna saves it by running from the back.

"One!" She shouts and her save made the people cry in amazement.

Nami high's setter sets the ball and Hitomi spikes the ball and is blocked by Kyoto's.

Tsuna runs again again successfully save the ball with her injured foot.

Everyone cried in pain, but the brunette didn't let the pain get her and stands up again.

The ball has been alive for almost three minutes.

Tsuna is sweating really hard and the pain is unbearable.

The kyoto high spikes again and Narumi manages to touch the ball but the ball flew to their back and the captain shouts "ONE TOUCH!"

Everyone thought Kyoto high will win the game until Tsunayuki starts to run.

Everyone held their breath and waits.

Tsunayuki's vision is going black. The pain unbearable, but she cannot let the pain win over her after all the ball is within her reach.

Each step made by her left leg is sending her body jolts of pain, she only thought of one thing and it was her and Narumi's promise.  _"We will win this game together."_

And she dives and returned the ball with the last drop of her energy. She didn't stand up after that.

The ball flew upwards and starts to fall to the net.

Everyone watching freezes on their spot when the ball fell exactly on top of the net.

Where will it fall?

To the Kyoto high or to Nami high?

The net sways and the ball fell. The girls weren't able to save the ball and the whistle of the referee.

"END OF GAME! NAMIMORI HIGH WINS!" The referee shouts.

The stadium shook when the audience cheered while on the other hand, Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, Iemitsu, Nana, Byakuran, Yuni, and Lussuria are jumping from happiness.

Reborn smirks proudly with the brunette's actions.

"SAWADA!" Nami high's coach cheered and rushes to the brunette who is now crying her hearts out because of the pain from her left leg and also for their win.

Her teammates helps her stand up and they cannot stop themselves from ruffling the brunette's fluffy hair.

"We won, but it hurts!" The brunette cried like a baby while Narumi assists her.

They did their end game lineup. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Each team shouts and bows.

While preparing for the awarding Tsuna is rushed to the medical bay and gave her first aid. Just right after they finished giving her the treatment the door burst open revealing Tsuna's worried teammates and coach.

"SAWADA TSUNAYUKI! THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL DO THAT!" Coach Maeda scolds the brunette.

Tsuna gave the old man a sheepish smile and scratches the back of her head. "I'm really sorry coach, but I cannot let another chance go wasted."

The old man calms down and pats each girl's head. "You girls are the most problematic and stubborn girls I handled but all I can say is you did great, team." And the girls feel gave the old man grateful smile.

The coach faced the brunette and gives her a huge smile. "I almost forgot. You have guest —come on girls. Let's leave her and her visitors for the meantime" Coach Maeda said and the other girls smiled like they are plotting something.

When her teammates and coach are out another set of people came inside.

Tauna's eyes widened when she saw his brother, father, and her mother.

"How are you, Tsu-chan?" The blonde greeted with a warm smile on his face.

"Tsuna-fi—no. Tsunayuki, you were awesome. I'm happy for you and your team's win." Iemitsu followed.

Tsuna doesn't know what to say. She's having mixed emotions.

She's shocked because she wasn't expecting that they will be here.

She's angry because it took them years before they came back. Angry for the reason it took his father years before she acknowledges her.

She's happy because they finally sees for what she is.

Tears fell from her eyes and eyes and Giotto and Iemitsu starts to panic. "T-thank you" she cried again.

꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱

Giotto helped his sister return to the court for the awarding and the other girls took the brunette from her brother and went to their line.

The Namimori High Girls Volleyball Team accepted their medals and trophy for being the champion.

And when the higher ups of the Volley ball association called Tsuna to accept her MVP award, people cheered while the others clapped. Her teammates gave her tight hugs. Narumi helps her best friend to the stage to receive her award. The host asked her to give her speech and Narumi let out a chuckle when Tsuna gave her panicked look.

The brunette came to play and win and she is not prepared speaking in front of hundreds of people.

Narumi silently urged her best friend and the brunette cannot do anything about it and accepts the microphone.

"I —" she began.

The whole place became silent.

"… years ago, before I became the Guardian Angel of Namimori High's Girls volleyball team, I was called Dame-Tsuna. I'm always being compared to the people around me. I wanted my father to notice me so I did my best even though it barely lifts my grades, but I never gave up. And then, during my dark times in middle school, I met the person who taught me Volleyball.

That person is no other than my best friend, Akai Narumi. The person standing beside me.

It took me years before playing for a team because I'm afraid to let anyone know about the one and only sport I love, but things happen for a reason. Narumi and the twins transferred to Nami high so that we can make our dreams come true and that is to win the National Championship as a team.

We lost the game last year and I blamed myself because of the spike I wasn't able to receive so I— we trained harder and here we are. Standing here in this stage with our dreams.

This MVP award is not just for me, but for everyone who did their best during the game. It doesn't matter if you win or lose. As long as you enjoyed and had fun as a team, for me it is the best award.

Yes, winning does matter, but the time we played with our teammates is what we need to cherish.

This awards we have can be lost and destroyed, but the bonds we have will always be with us in our hearts.

Thank you."

She earned a round of applause after her speech.

꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱

Outside the stadium, Nami high girls are getting their picture taken as a team while people (and the mafia people) are watching from the sidelines when all of a sudden someone interrupts the picture taking.

Everyone looks at the person and their eyes widen because this person is the famous Hibari Kyoya who is carrying a large (expensive) bouquet of flowers and hands the said flowers to our dear MVP and kisses her on the lips.

"I CALL DIBS! NARUMI YOU OWE ME ONE THOUSAND YEN!" Hitomi shouts.

Giotto and Iemitsu looks at Kyoya in anger.

Tsuna on the other hand turns a new shade of red. "K-KYOYA! You didn't have to do that!" The brunette said embarrassed.

The perfect smirked and eyed every man around then. "Now that you won. Herbivores will start flocking around you. I'm just declaring what is mine."

Tsuna could only hide her face behind the flowers.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm a sucker for 1827
> 
> Please review (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


End file.
